Daughter of the Unknown
by ivyheart21
Summary: Daphne VanOwen has never known her mother. Daphne was abandoned when she was only four. Her father, Connor VanOwen, won't say a word about her, and has even moved on to someone who is the opposite of her mom. Bella, her new stepmother for the past nine years, and Connor had a child together, Arina, seven years after Daphne was born. When Daphne runs away, can she face the truth?
1. Intro

Her Dyslexia and ADHD made her a constant target for being picked on.

She once threatened Arina with what looked like a _very _long, _very _pointy spear, a javelin. Daphne only realized that she had it when her stepmother screamed bloody murder and dropped the bowl of watermelon-

("_It's healthy, and low in carbs! Really, Daphne, you should cut back on the calories and carbs to lose weight!" Bella would exclaim, even though Daphne weighed _way _less than super heavy 'model' sized Arina)- _

she was carrying and everything that was glass in the room shattered, including the laptop screen that Princess Butterball, Arina, was staring at intently.

This was also blamed on Daphne. To get away from the two of them, and as part of her punishment. Daphne went to her room.

Instead of sitting on her bed and thinking about what she had done, she pulled out a suitcase and started packing her most valuable items;

The stuffed animal wolf her biological mother had given her upon birth, the slightly distressed hoodie her first (and only) boyfriend had given her in the second year that they had dated (before he was forced to move to Detroit) and broke up with her.

Next on her list was the midnight colored, hooded cloak that her father had given her as a fifteenth birthday present last year, her black ice-skates, an extra pair of converse, her only grey winter boots, her only black work boots, a small makeup kit, a knife (though she never really felt comfortable with it in her hand [she preferred the feel of the javelin or better yet, a bow and a quiver full of arrows]).

A cell phone and six-hundred dollars in cash found it's way to her army-style black winter coat. She was content after grabbing a pillow and a soft blanket, but she glanced around the room one last time and swept up her laptop, it's charger and a picture of her and her father before closing her suitcase.

Daphne opened up her window and crawled out onto the back porch's roof, picking her suitcase up, as if it were feather light, to make sure that it didn't clatter across the roof. She quietly dropped her suitcase into the semi-deep snow. Daphne glanced up at the full moon with a sigh.

"Please, Mom, I don't know where you are, why you left, or if I mean anything to you at all, but I'm asking for your guidance, please. I may not know who you are, but I remember that every time you were around I felt empowered beyond belief. I hope you aren't mad at me for being Dyslexic or ADHD… Dad says that it is your fault, but I don't believe that any more than I believe that you intentionally abandoned me. I-" her voice cracked and she could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

"I hope that we are looking at the same moon right now, and that I will get to meet you someday. Mark my words, I _will _find you. I swear that on Poseidon's trident, Athena's wisdom, Apollo's harp, no matter what, I'll never give up, Mother, like it or not. No one will stand in my way."

With that, Daphne pressed her pointer and middle fingers to her lips before raising them to the full moon.

**Guys, I am SOOOO sorry for not posting this WAAAAYYYY sooner, but I've been uber busy with school, Keystones, and all kinds of things, but I'm here now. And I hope you loved Daphne VanOwen's introduction into the Fanfiction world. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When her feet hit the snow, she heard a crunch and picked up one of her feet to see a sky-blue bike hidden under the white, fluffy snow. It was Arina's old bike, now _much _too small for the chubby blonde girl. Daphne's long, lithe legs were much too long for the bike, so it wasn't an option at all, and wasn't considered.

She raced all around the yard, attempting to make it look like she, or other people, had been all through the yard. It was a small attempt to cover her tracks. When the yard looked like it had been stampeded by dozens of teenafers, Daphne was finally satisfied. She lightly walked to the alley where the snow had been cleared an and only tiny stones and concrete were left behind.

Hearing the 'roll-click, roll-click, roll-click' of her suitcase skipping over stones, Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. She _never _wanted to go back to that house.

Now, almost two miles away from her house, (Daphne had no idea how she had walked _that _fast), she heard rustling in the bushes and froze in fear. She turned around to see what looked like an ogre.

It let out a roar of spit and rancid breath, right into Daphne's face. She couldn't see through the thick slime, so she closed her eyes and whispered quietly,

"Call of the Wolf, I summon you, give me your ears," and suddenly her ability to hear was sharpened. She could hear the ogre's slow, sluggish steps, the sound of people waking up inside their houses, the call of a whippoorwill a block away, and even the sound of the ants at her feet. Every sound was magnified.

Daphne slowed her breathing and waited for the ogre's next move. It's lumbering gait was the easiest to detect. Her left hand went to her necklace and put pressure to it. A javelin appeared in her right hand and she turned to ace the ogre who had been trying to sneak up on her. He swept a beefy hand at her in attempt to knock her down, but she jumped and somersaulted onto it's shoulder with a wicked grin.

"ύπνος," _sleep, _she whispered in Greek in it's ear. The ogre took another swing at her, but he couldn't reach his own shoulder and ended up slapping himself across the head, which led to knocking himself out.

Before he fell down, Daphne did a backflip and landed on her feet behind him, watching as he fell face first into the sidewalk.

Daphne heard a bloodcurdling scream from one of the houses and looked up to see a twenty year old woman clutching her nightgown in dismay. "B-bear!" she shrieked.

"No, ma'am, this is a scene for a movie I'm starring in. It's called 'Hunter's Plight.' Look for it this coming March!" The lady wrapped her robe around herself and looked at Daphne like she was crazy.

When she slipped into her house, Daphne speared the 'bear' with the javelin and watched as it disintegrated into a fine, powdery dust and was carried away by the winds. "Creepy," she murmured with a shudder.

Her javelin disappeared and she picked up her suitcase, dusting some of the weird, yellowish powder before continuing on.

**Two in one day?! I'm on a roll! So was Daphne, apparently! I really hope that you guys are loving it. How did you like her first monster take-down? Was it alright? I added some humor into it too. I love writing, and the fact that you guys are liking my stuff enough to keep reading it makes me really happy. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daphne didn't know _what _to do when night fell, so she boarded an underground train and curled up to sleep. A creepy voice haunted her with a taunting rhyme.

"_**The Phoenix shall rise, **_

_**encased in ice,**_

_**upon the Goddesses' temple thrice. **_

_**To stop the reign of terror brought,**_

_**take with you the one thought of not.**_

_**Without The Flames, Pluto's Gems, Aphrodite's Grace, Athena's Ace, Iris's Sun, Apollo's Heart,**_

_**without the heroes said before, **_

_**the Temple of the Lore will wither and fade,**_

_**crackle like a worn book page.**_

_**Seven may go, only four will return, whether the journey will end well,**_

_**no one is sure."**_

Daphne awoke with a sudden jolt. With a single glance around, she saw that there were only two other, slumbering, people on the train.

Her goosebumps let her know the temperature had plummeted to a freezing negative thirty. Her teeth chattered and she pulled the blanket out of her suitcase, comforted by the familiarity.

She heard a grunt and assumed it to be one of the two men across the aisle, but she heard a 'creak' sound from the darkened left half of the train, and she knew it wasn't either of the two men.

_Something _was creeping along in the shadows, and it _didn't _sound like it was human. Daphne scooted to the far end of the room, suitcase in hand, and bumped her back on the wall gently.

The thing, whatever it was, gave up its attempt to be quiet. It roared an inhumane sound that would never leave Daphne's brain, no matter what.

She glanced at the men, both wrapped in black blankets, and was surprised to see them still sleeping. The monster took a step and it's foot crashed through the floor of the train, exposing the track that was speeding by underfoot as the train rushed toward New York.

She was leaving Pennsylvania behind swiftly, a dull ache in her heart, but she pushed that aside and let the feeling of betrayal surface. Her father hadn't even wanted to _listen _to her explanation.

Another grunt brought Daphne out of her thoughts. The creature stepped into the light a little, half of his face being cast in shadow. It's hand shot out and grabbed Daphne around the waist, like a young girl would a Barbie doll.

Daphne shrieked. "Call of the Wolf, I summon you, give me your eyes!" she all but screamed. Her vision adjusted, allowing her to see in the dark. What she saw was enough to make her scream again. The creature had _one, _big, fat piercing green eye. "Cyclops," Daphne hissed.

The creature grunted, the sound rumbling through his large chest. Daphne screamed and tried reaching her necklace, but the oaf's meaty fingers were in the way.

Daphne used her gymnastics training and kicked the beast in the eye, causing it to howl in pain and fling her into the wall near the two men. Daphne fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"ωχ…" _ouch…, _her vision swam and she thought she saw two goat-men step in front of her, their furry behinds facing her as they parred blows with long swords.

The swords were like toothpicks to the cumbersome cyclops, and they only nicked his skin. Daphne fell unconscious as the blonde goat-man picked her up while the sandy-brown haired goat-man finished the beast off.

**_OH MY GODS,_**** this is ****_SO_**** many chapters out in one! You guys have ****_NO_**** idea how much this means to me, to finally have time to type the story up! I have a few chapters done, but I haven't had ****_ANY_**** time to get them typed. I'm sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this makes up for it, majorly. Love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Eh, wake up, kid," Daphne felt someone nudge her arm.

"Huh?" she sat up, bleary eyed and not focused at all.

"Name's Aaron," the blonde goat-man smiled.

"Ow… My head feels like an elephant sat on it…" Aaron chuckled quietly.

"Pretty close. The cyclops threw you against the metal wall of the train. You probably have a concussion and a broken rib, but other than that, you're fine." Daphne noticed her upper abdomen on the right side felt really odd.

"Oh? Then I must be Wonder Woman…" She winced. Aaron blinked.

"Who?"

"Ah, nevermind. It was a joke. I'm Daphne. Daphne VanOwen." Daphne held out her hand and attempted to sit up. Her broken rib didn't like that thought, and she went sprawling back onto her back, winded.

"Woah, easy there, wolf." Daphne winced.

"Isn't the expression, 'easy there, _tiger_'? Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, but you obviously like wolves. There's a tattoo of one on your ankle." It was Daphne's turn to laugh.

"Uh, no, there isn't. I've never gotten a tattoo." Aaron's face morphed into a look of confusion.

"Well, it's there, in natural colors no less, on the inside of your right ankle."

"I'm telling you, I've never gotten ink. My French father _hates _tattoos." Aaron rubbed his cheek with a sigh.

"Maybe it's a birthmark, then? It is neutral colored, like flesh."

"Maybe. Though I've never noticed it before."

"Ah, well, I guess we can worry about it later. So, who is your parent?" Aaron asked innocently.

"I don't want to tell you. He'd be mad at me if I got caught after running away…"

"So, he's a God, huh?"

"I guess you could say that." Daphne rubbed the back of her head in pain.

"Well, he can't be a Goddess." Daphne winced again as her fingers hit a bump on the nape of her neck.

"Why do you keep comparing my father to Greek Gods?"

"Everyone has a godly parent. One of my good friend's father is Apollo. Another friend of mine's mother is Iris. How cool is that? You know, Apollo and Iris would make a good couple, don't you think, Daphn-"

"Wait, Gods and Goddesses are _real?_" Daphne cut him off. He answered with another question.

"Daph, when is your birthday?"

"July tenth, 1998. Answer my question."

"You're sixteen? Her question was ignored again.

"Yes. Answer _my _question!"

"Yes. Who is your father? Your mother?"

"Connor VanOwen. I don't know my mother. She left my dad when I was six. I have no memory of her though. She _didn't intentionally _abandon me."

"Can you take that arm bracelet off?"

"No. It's fused to my skin."

"Sarcasm?"

"No. It's seriously fused."

"Oh."

"Do you know who my mom is?"

"No. I do know that she's probably a goddess though." He finally noticed her suitcase. "What all did you bring and where ya headed?"

"Go ahead and look," she tossed the black bag to him, "New York. I'm getting the feeling that I'm supposed to be there."

"Ah, I can take you to Camp Half-Blood. It's for Greek demigods."

"Sure. As long as it's far, far away from Pennsylvania. I hate it here."

"Why?"

"I've lived here my entire life, without my mom. It's tiring to watch my father snuggle up to that she-demon who treats me like garbage. It's obvious that I'm not her kid, and even though he is my father, I look nothing like him. He has light blond hair and green eyes. I've been asked several times, by various people, if I was adopted." Daphne shrugged and looked down.

Aaron pulled the picture of Daphne and Connor out of the black suitcase.

"That your dad?" he grunted, lifting the picture up gently.

"Mhm…" Daphne glanced at her ankle in mild curiosity. "I just see a flesh-colored blob on my ankle…"  
"Must be the Mist."

"The what?"

"The Mist. It distracts mortals and makes them see something more acceptable than what demigods see."

"But I'm a demigod, and it's _my _body, so why can't I see it?"

"Maybe it's manipulated Mist, controlled by the Gods so that you can't see it?" Daphne shook her head.

"I haven't even _met _any of the Gods yet, and I'm _already _dreading it!"

Aaron looked at her, a seriousness reflecting in his eyes that was rarely ever seen in the satyr's facials.

"You should hope to high Tartarus that you will never _have _to speak, let alone _see _or _meet_ the Gods!" Daphne's head snapped up, her ankle immediately forgotten.

"_What? Why not?"_

"A visit from the Gods usually means eminent danger. You shouldn't _ever _go looking for the-"

A figure appeared behind Aaron and gave him a generous wallop on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Aaron proclaimed, followed by a steady stream of curses, but that was also cut off by the deep voice.

"You shouldn't be so lenient with your accusatory words toward the Gods. They won't be happy about your calling them tyrants." Aaron jumped in his seat, but didn't turn around.

"To what do I owe a Death Demigod?" His voice was wary.

"Aw, you don't owe me anything, Aaron. Just introduce me to your friend here."

"Why?" There was an edge in his voice.

"Well, we all know that she almost die-" He cut himself off at Daphne's stunned expression.

Aaron's eyes were wide, and he was shaking his head 'no' frantically.

"It's too late now." The Death Demigod raked his pale hand through the dark locks that were neatly piled on top of his head. "You're Daphne VanOwen, right?"

Daphne nodded and shook the other Demigod's hand when he held it out. "Nico DiAngelo. Son of Pluto, the Roman version of Hades." Daphne looked at him in confusion, before turning to Aaron.

"I thought that it was a place for _Greek _demigods?" Aaron nodded.

"Nico travels between the two camps. Camp Jupiter is for Roman demigods." Suddenly, Aaron glanced at Nico and took a sharp breath. "Do you know where we're at?"

Nico's glare made Daphne shift in her seat uncomfortably. "Hazel's gift is of the ground, mine is of the dead, but I'd say that we're in the northern part of Pennsylvania."

"Speaking of your gift, why're you here?" Daphne trained her unnervingly dark, sapphire eyes on Nico. He blinked a few times before stuttering;

"W-well… You almost died, Daphne…"

"I _what?!_" Nico nodded fiercely.

"You were almost dead, an NDE." Daphne shook her head in wonderment. This was going to be a _loooooong _day...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The introduction to literally _everyone _in camp took _over _three hours, and Daphne only remembered a handful of their names. Nico, the first demigod she met; Chiron, the half-horse-half-man (centaur); Percy, son of Poseidon; Annabeth, daughter of Athena; and Leo, the hilarious son of Hephaestus.

She already hated the Apollo cabin, loathed the Aphrodite cabin, and was irritated at the Zeus cabin. She'd never been on for rules, or their _makers _for that matter.

"Daphne! Come here, child." Daphne looked up to see Chiron, standing by the Apollo cabin. Uncomfortable, she edged slowly over. "Something wrong, Daphne? You're looking a bit pale." She muttered her answer, but the old centaur's sharper-than-human-adult's-hearing caught what she said. "Don't much like the cabin of music and light, hm? Well, we can move away then. Hephaestus alright?"

Daphne nodded, extremely grateful. "So, what did you want, sir?" Chiron laughed.

"Please, just Chiron, or, Professor, if you must."

"Okay… Professor, what did you need?"

"I simply wanted to tell you that even though it is the dead of winter, the magical barrier allows us to have a decent temperature, so there is no snow."

"I noticed… But, Professor, wouldn't it be crucial if we learned how to fight in _all _weather? Sure, when you're first learning, but as you grow more advanced, I'd think it would be important to learn how to fight in all types of terrain along with weather." Daphne bit her lip, as though scared she'd said too much.

Chiron blinked, processing this quietly.

"I… I never thought of that. It is a brilliant idea, Daphne! Would you be willing to tell Annabeth your idea? She is the head of the-"

"Athena cabin, I know. I'll tell her." Daphne turned to go, relieved that she wasn't in trouble.

"Oh, and Daphne," Daphne winced and turned around. "your claiming ceremony should be tonight."

Relief washed through her veins. "Okay, Professor. Thank you!" Daphne took off for the Athena cabin on newly elated footsteps.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that you want to make a snow-covered battlefield somewhere?" Annabeth was curious.

"Kind of…" Daphne considered how to make sense of the musings in her head. "What I was thinking was, to make another set of training grounds like you already have, but put in a different area with an adjusted thermostat so that ice and snow can be formed, and people can learn to fight with heavy coats and mittens on. It doesn't _sound _practical, but it _is._"

The daughter of Athena nodded. "I see what you're getting at, _but _how would we pull this off?" The young demigod's head was reeling.

"Well, _you_ would design the new obstacle course, I was thinking that the Hephaestus cabin could help with the separate temperature thermostat, and... Um… After that, I don't know."

She raised a sheepish hand to her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Your plans are good, Daphne. Have a little more confidence. You're almost worthy of Athena's wisdom." Annabeth's smile was dazzling, her sense of humor showing slightly.

'Well, the Poseidon cabin could help with the water that will be needed for all of the ice and snow…" Daphne trailed off as Annabeth's eyes seemed to lose focus and she started musing to herself about the project.

_I'll just go to the Hephaestus cabin, then… Leo's more fun anyway… But… Then again… I should probably tell Chiron about the dream… Even if it was nothing, I'll still seek his counsel. _

'**The phoenix shall rise, encased in ice, upon the goddesses temple thrice...'** The words replayed in that same bone-chilling voice from her dream.


	6. Author's Note: Please Read!

Hey, you guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I've been gone for so long! I just wanted to tell you that I moved to Wattpad, and though these stories are not on there just yet, I'm working on it. If you guys want, you can check out my stories on there. I prefer Wattpad due to the fact that it is more formal and it allows you to post original stories as well as fanfictions. Here, it's just fanfics. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I will no longer be posting on here. I encourage you all to get a Wattpad account! 3 Much love, Icyheart21.


End file.
